XIV Murder Case: Airisu The Woman Who Doesn't Exist
by IrisCode
Summary: Dead, forgotten, lonely, this is how i shall stay. This Shinigami is sure he can kill me...even without a name to write down... L is called to a case of unusual deaths. When reading the file on the murders he finds that three of the victims were found by the same person. A person who doesn't exist, a person he feels he knows somehow.
1. Nikoru's Murder Report

A/N This is my first Death Note Fanfiction, hope it goes well!

I've separated this chapter because it is the report of ten murders, the actual fic will begin Chapter 2, which should be uploaded at the same time as Chapter 1

All reviews are welcome, opening myself up for flames :)

Disclaimer: Hope you'll be ok with me saying this once, I don't want it to get repetitive. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! Wish i did :D I only own my OC character Airisu Ango.

Final point: This is going to be rated M for over detailed deaths later on and strong language. It depends on how the fic goes if I feel like taking it further, i will.

* * *

Case name: XIV Murder Cases  
Location: England, widespread  
Report Date: 14th June 2000

First Murder Dates: 1st January 2000, 03:27am  
Body Location: Welton Waters, Welton  
Found: 2nd January 2000, 11:32am  
Victim's Name: Sophie Harris  
Age: 16 years  
Occupation: Secondary School Student at South Hunsley School and Sixth Form Collage  
Cause of Death: Blood-loss from multiple bodily wounds  
Additional Note: Body found by 28 year old Liam Grey whilst he walked his dog. Body was left in bushes surrounding the waters. Body showed no sign of a struggle, one slash across the throat, and three symbols were carved into her chest XIV.

Second Murder Date: 31st January 2000, 00:39am  
Body Location: Withernsea Beach,  
Found: 31st January 2000, 17:16pm,  
Victim's Name: John Walters  
Age: 36 years  
Occupation: Solicitor  
Cause of Death: Multiple organs crushed by large rocks  
Additional Note: Body found by Matthew Adams, father of two, the victims hand was seen and the emergency services recovered the body from underneath large rock. Slashes in chest, symbols XIV, victim rendered unconscious by the use of morphine, slashes were administered while victim was still alive

Third Murder Date: 29th February 2000 12:59pm  
Body Location: River Themes Bank, London  
Found: 1st March 2000, 18:19pm  
Victim's Name: Tony Smith  
Age: 81 years  
Occupation: Retired Police Officer  
Cause of Death: Heart Attack  
Additional Note: Body found by Katie Reeves while on an afternoon stroll. Body showed signs of grievous bodily harm (GBH), several broken bones, punctured organs and knife wounds on arms and face. Symbols XIV were apparent on his chest

Fourth Murder Date: 11th April 2000 02:03am  
Body Location: Church Road, North Ferriby  
Found: 11th April 2000, 05:14am  
Victim's Name: Edward Norton  
Age: 6 years  
Occupation: Primary School Student at North Ferriby Church of England Primary School  
Cause of Death: Head wound, shattered skull  
Additional Note: Body found by Tim Roberts, school caretaker, Edward Norton had been missing since 10th April 2000 15:30pm when his mother was late to retrieve him from school she found he had vanished, one witness told her Edward had been taken home by her just a few moments prior. Symbols XIV carved into the chest

Fifth Murder Date: 16th April 2000, 22:59  
Body Location: Ribblesdale, Yorkshire Dales  
Found: 18th April 2000, 14:45pm  
Victim's Name: Jessica Bell  
Age: 45 years  
Occupation: Unemployed single mother  
Cause of Death: Suffocation  
Additional Note: Body found by Billy Jones, forest-type area, Jones was exercising his horse when he came across a bloodstained jacket, he followed a trail of Bell's blood to her body. A rope was used to throttle Bell; the symbols XIV were tattooed onto her chest

Sixth Murder Date: 20th April 2000 01:06am  
Body Location: Hull Docks, Hull  
Found: 20th April 2000, 02:52am  
Victim's Name: Ella Nosaki  
Age: 20 years  
Occupation: Hull University Student, part-time job at McDonalds  
Cause of Death: Heart attack  
Additional Note: Body found by Peter Kerr a police officer of the area, body was found curled in a ball, XIV branded onto her chest, traces of petrol were found at the crime scene and on the victim's body, body was severely burnt

Seventh Murder Date: 21st April 2000, 07:15am  
Body Location: Swanland Hill, Swanland  
Found: 21st April 2000, 08:10am  
Victim's Name: Anne Clarke  
Age: 14 years  
Occupation: Secondary School Student at Hymer's Collage  
Cause of Death: Heart Attack  
Additional Note: Body found by Airisu Ango, found hidden in bushes on the side of the road. Body burnt beyond recognition, dental records were used to identify the victim, XIV was carved into the ground underneath the remains of the body.

Eighth Murder Date: 30th May 2000 21:21pm  
Body Location: Bovis Housing Estate Building Site, Brough  
Found: 30th May 2000, 23:59pm  
Victim's Name: Oliver Posner  
Age: 46 years  
Occupation: Bovis Safety Inspector  
Cause of Death: Falling from scaffolding  
Additional Note: Body found by Eva Smith on her way home. Scaffold poles were moved to spell out XIV

Ninth Murder Date: 1st June 2000, 00:00 midnight  
Body Location: Common Lane, Brough  
Found: 1st June 2000, 06:33am  
Victim's Name: Eva Smith  
Age: 23 years  
Occupation: Guide Dogs for the Blind, Dog trainer  
Cause of Death: Blood-loss  
Additional Note: Body found by Airisu Ango, body slashed repeatedly with a knife, XIV written in Smith's blood

Tenth Murder Date: 2nd June 2000, 23:46pm  
Body Location: Hessle Foreshore, Hessle  
Found: 2nd June 2000 04:29am  
Victim's Name: Alex Wilkins  
Age: 50 years  
Occupation: Plumber  
Cause of Death: Drowning  
Additional Note: Body found by Airisu Ango, underneath the Humber Bridge propped on the sloping wall that separates the foreshore from the path above. Wilkins lungs were filled with water, clearly drowned however his body was found, dry, on land underneath the bridge where water had not been in days due to lack of rain in the area. XIV was cut into Wilkins' chest.

Report Note: No fingerprints were found on any of the bodies, no foreign hair or materials were found on the bodies, the citizens who found the bodies were by passers, no link between them except their finding the bodies of the XIV murderer. However, Airisu Ango, who found three of the ten dead, does not exist, There is no records of her ever existing, data was checked from UN countries, nowhere is there a mention of an Airisu Ango. She disappears after giving a statement on what she was doing before she found the body, police officers could not keep her long enough to get an address.

Report Compiled by: Nikoru Yamishi


	2. Hello? L?

**A/N Now the dull report is over, on with the fic!**

* * *

I must admit, the XIV case is peculiar indeed. There seems no motive or pattern in the victims' deaths, no factor that connects the deaths, and the death of Wilkins befuddles those who try to analyse him and his murder.

I know I have the answer to this problem, however, I cannot tell anyone, if I should, I would be laughed at and they would attempt to escort me to an asylum of some sort.

I needed to wait for a higher detective to be called upon, because I can prove I am correct, so long as I am allowed to meet with this detective, face to face.

I had followed some police officers I knew were on the case of XIV murders, I had found out who was involved by hacking into the police data system, undetected I might add.

For the moment, the killings had stopped, ten people were now dead and most others lived in fear.

Most of the deaths revolved around the Hull area, with a few outliers in for example London. So the Hull area is where I find myself now.

I suspected the involvement of a higher power even now, ten were dead, so many detectives would be interested in taking on this case for the safety of those innocents that are put at risk by this murderer.

I trailed a female officer I knew was Nikoru Yamishi, she was widely respected amongst the police department, I had read her file and the report she compiled on these murders. She was working the case trying to find some evidence, or so she said.

Her phone rang, instantly she stared around, seeing if anyone was close to her, however, she found no one as she turned down an alley with no windows and no one around to listen in, except for me.

"L…Andrew…" She stuttered.

L? Did she say L?

"Yes, I am trying to find her… I did meet her yes, when I was called to the Wilkins scene…"

Hmm, sounds like someone is trying to find little ol' me? Surely not.

"Yes… Yes" She answered; clearly he was asking her something or other here and there.

I silently landed behind her as I slipped off the roof of a nearby building.

"Yes… What?!" She exclaimed the second half after I had plucked the phone out of her hand with my middle finger and thumb, holding the bottom of the Nokia phone. I leapt out of her reach as she tried to take the phone back.

"L? This is Airisu Ango… where you looking for me?"

"Miss Ango?" A robotic voice answered me, now I was about 85% sure that he was indeed L, however, there was that thought that this was not L. "May I ask how you found Miss Yamishi?"

"You can, however, I shall not answer until I am at least 90% sure that you are who you say you are."

Let me confirm, L is the greatest detective of this century. Only one person knows how to communicate with him, a man who goes by the name of Watari. If anyone else has had contact with him it is only because he has contacted them, he seems to be able to contact anyone anywhere and yet, nobody can ever trace him.

L is a person I have known for years, not personally of course, but I was told stories about him and all the cases he has solved. I always wanted to meet him, just once.

Why you may ask, well that story is for later, once I know that I can 100% trust that you will not betray my secrets.

"How can I prove myself to be L?" The robotic voice questioned.

"Tell me…do you know who I am?" I stared at Nikoru, who was deeply intrigued at the side of the conversation she was hearing.

"Mmm" The voice seemed thoughtful, or at least, that is what I took the 'mmm' for, no emotion was given by the computerised voice. "I have my suspicions, you seem not to exist Miss Ango, so that narrows it down by about 89%"

"Please elaborate"

"There are very few people in this world who can wipe all traces of themselves, I being one of those people. Others attempt to hide away, but they slip up here or there; leaving a trace over the internet or in written reports or phonebooks, sometimes even using a phone that is easily tracked. These people are easy to find if you know where to look. However, I have looked in just about every place I know of and there is not a single drop of evidence to your identity Miss Ango. That narrows the possibilities right down to a select few."

"Well, now I am about 95% sure of you being L, no one would be quite as thorough as you; I assume you've cross checked data from a large amount of the UN?"

"As I said, I have looked everywhere I know to look, every data collection, every major store of personal information, over the internet and in the local newspapers of over twenty major countries, you exist nowhere and talking to you I am further positive I know who you are"

"Your reputation is well earned L" I was now certain that he as indeed L, no one would be able to check with such attention to detail in such a short amount of time.

"May I ask why you were looking for me?"

"Mmm" he responded, "yes, I was looking for you because I highly suspect you"

"How nice of you" I replied hurriedly, "elaborate please"

"You have been involved in three of the murders, and you never gave any contact details or even an address."

"Contact details I would rather not elaborate on, and I would give an address if I was willing to ruin my ambiguity, I'm sure you understand, seen as though you are the one who even hides your voice."

"Mmm" L paused for a few moments. "96%"

"On my identity?"

"Mmm yes"

"Well I must say, have the police not found the newest murder?"

"Newest murder?!" Nikoru exclaimed.

"Mmm yes" I mimicked the voice I was hearing, showing no emotion at my answer. "The body is not too far from here, I had expected it to be found by now." I thought aloud.

Nikoru seized the collar of my top, yanking me closer to me. "You are under arrest for the suspected murder of Sophie Harris, John Walters, Tony Smith…"

"As much as I would love to hear your assumptions Miss Yamishi" I cut in, interrupting the list of the murders. "I am on the phone right now and cannot listen to you when more intelligent people are talking." My voice was flat, giving no hint of an emotion. It was a trait most of those I once knew used, except one who could never perfect it. It was just nature to me now.

She raised a pair of handcuffs, glaring at me.

I twisted out of her grip and strode off, still holding the phone to my ear with the use of my middle finger and thumb.

"I have just received word of another murder case." L's computerised voice spoke once more.

"Come back!" Nikoru yelled as she grabbed my arm and wrenched me backwards.

"Please put me on to talk to Miss Yamishi" The voice requested.

"Here" I said to Nikoru, "it's for you" I threw the phone at her.

She caught it and put it to her phone. "Andrew, I am trying to apprehend the suspect."

I pulled out my own phone, tapping frantically at the number keys. After a few seconds of well rehearsed hacking, I lifted it up to my ear and listened.

"Miss Yamishi, do not arrest Miss Ango" The robotic voice commanded.

"But she is clearly a prime suspect for these murders!" Nikoru's voice played both through my phone, and echoed through the alley.

"My thoughts differ on yours Miss Yamishi." The voice continued, "And for the time being, she is not a suspect, or at least I do not think that she is. However, if you wish to waste both your time and that of those at your local police station, feel free to arrest her and attempt to question her: although, since she has already shown that she can hack into my phone conversations, I do not believe you will be able to trick her into revealing anything you would find suspicious."

"I almost started wondering if you knew I was here." I smiled as I spoke into the phone, "I have to applaud you on how solid your security is, took me about thirty seconds to crack it."

This is an exaggeration yes, in truth I had been hacking Nikoru's phone ever since I started trailing her, I had set up my own little bug in her phone with the use of only my own, so when it came to listening into her conversation, all I had to do was to activate the previously set up connection between the two phones. I have used this on many an occasion, however, I wished to make L think that I knew how to find him, or maybe I was just showing off, I am unsure.

"Mmm" The voice replied with 'mmm' once more, "Miss Ango, do you ever tell the truth?"

What? How could he have known? Known that I was stretching the truth. But I kept my voice calm and didn't show signs of the question bothering me. "Sometimes, how about you _Andrew_?"

Nikoru was silent, she had no idea what to say or do at this point, she still suspected me and was furious with L because he wouldn't let her arrest me.

I shot a smug smile over to her making her eyes narrow back. Nikoru was fun to irritate.

"Occasionally" The robotic voice admitted.

"You know we cannot carry on like this forever, I have evidence that I can prove in person, and in person only. I would rather not show it to Miss Yamishi, however, I am under the impression that you do not, and will not trust me."

"Your suspicions are correct, just because I am 98% certain on your identity I am only 42% sure I can trust you."

"How about this" I began, "if I can find you within the week, then I can show you the evidence."

"I would rather that not happen Miss Ango."

"Can't stop it now" I grinned, "I already have suspicions on where you will be L"

"Please elaborate."

"No, goodbye!" I said cheerily as I hung up the phone and began walking away.

"You wait!" Nikoru shouted, but it was too late, I had already disappeared into the shadowy alleys connecting to this one.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me your thoughts, good parts, terrible parts, and where you think i should take it please :) really looking forward to hearing your points of view and maybe even some of your guesses as to who Airisu Ango is **

**See you next chapter, hopefully **


	3. I know you! I saw you before I-

**A/N Absolutely no reaction to his, either way, but i shall continue adding chapers in the hopes that someone reads this and is interested in my story.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

I had spoken to L, I now have to find him if I am to reveal what I know to him.

A thought of a black book floated into my mind's eye. I was only about 49% sure that it was the cause of death, that I had things right, but there still was that 51% uncertainty, that I have it wrong and that I am going to reveal a secret I had kept since leaving the orphanage.

A demon walked through a wall next to me; if anyone where to see this demon, I would be questioned as it followed me.

Its face was twisted, to human eyes it would class as deformed, horrifying even, however, to the others of its kind it was perfectly normal. Its body was skinny, except for its upper chest which stood out in a major contrast to the rest of its body; clearly it was just its…ribs? ... That was making it so; however, it still stood out.

Its body was a greyish hue; however its eyes were the most disturbing, where a human's were white, was amber yellow, the pupils where blood red.

This creature was a God of Death, a Shinigami. The very sight of such an anomaly could probably cause someone to have a heart attack, ironic really.

"I still don't think that telling people about me is a good idea!" It hissed out the words, not angry no, it's just the way he speaks.

"I thought I told you, please, don't talk to me when Im outside, no one can see you or hear you yes but I look like a psychopath with an imaginary friend." I retaliated, whispering and barely moving my lips, it would be impossible to read them or listen in.

"You do a good job of hiding the fact you're talking to me now." He laughed showing all of his yellow, sharp teeth.

"Honestly, right, if I don't tell people that you exist, then this person killing will be free to do so without fear of anyone gaining evidence that they are killing. Just look at it from a human perspective, writing names down, it's a common occurrence, doesn't mean anything. If I tell L about you and prove I'm not crazy, then it will get us one step closer to catching this criminal." I hissed quickly, barely getting my tongue around all the words in the right way.

"Calm down, I'm just saying it's not a good idea, they'd want to take it away from you, and think you're the killer." He replied in a raspy voice. "Why not just let them carry on until it's clear who they are."

I glared at him slightly, "Because that means letting others die as well, as a Shinigami I know you don't care about such trivia, however I have a responsibility to help in any way I can, a responsibility to L and everyone at that orphanage. I refuse to simply stand back and let this happen!"

"They all think you're dead anyway! Why does it matter what happens to everyone around you? You already turned your back on the orphanage a d those within it when you ran away." He snickered at me.

"I was young and confused and stressed and…" He got me there, Shinigami one, genius, zero…

He laughed once more. "This was only a few years ago." He continued laughing.

"It was ten years ago!" I almost yelled out, before I slapped my hands over my mouth.

He cackled, "Even though you are smart, you still are just another human, who lets emotions cloud your judgement." he muttered in my ear.

"Shh, quit! Anyway shoo, I'm sure you have better things to do than annoy me." He cackled once more.

"If you don't remember, I am bound to you"

"Didn't stop you leaving just then," I glared, "anyway I'm headed back to the hotel, tell me if anyone is following me or watching me please"

He extended his wings and launched into the air, his wings were large and leathery looking. He was my only ally not even that really, he had made it clear that he would never do more than keep a look out now and again, he made it clear he had not emotional attachments to me and would only observe me, he had been bored and dropped an item into the human world. When I picked this up, he appeared in front of me and became bout to me because I was the first human to touch it.

I took various detours and doubled back here and there, to ensure no one was following me without my awareness of it.

When I entered the hotel, I pulled my hood up to conceal the most part of my face. Taking no chances.

It wasn't the nicest of places, but it was in Hull so it was the most practical place to be with a case as unpredictable as this.

There was very little in the room, a shabby looking bed, a few hard wooden chairs, a desk, and a small box television which was fuzzy and hard to watch due to the low quality of the sound and vision.

But…I didn't spend much time in here to want to watch television anyway, and all my information came from the police database itself, no need to watch the news for latest murders when I can find the information simply by opening my laptop.

It was a large thing, the newest Windows model, it was fast working and efficient, it had many different security systems that I had spent months perfecting; even L would have to think about them for a while before being able to crack them.

Plus, if anyone should crack the security on it, it sends me a message to my phone and sends through everything on it, before wiping its hard-drive and shutting down.

Risky, yes but affective. And I could then open the computer once more and re-upload everything from the phone back onto it.

I have only had to use this once, hopefully, it would never happen again.

The bag that I kept everything in was small, but extraordinarily secure, it could be dropped off a building and not be damaged, this kind of safety case is what groups like the FBI, CIA, and MI5/6 both English agencies using the same sort of thing as I.

I cracked the code on the bag, opened it and pulled one of the strings inside, which then opened another compartment, this one needed me to push a section of the fabric, which read my fingerprint, searched for a pulse and then opened the compartment that my laptop was placed in.

Before removing the laptop, I held out a mirror pointing it at a small dark patch, reflecting light onto it, for a second, a whirring was heard from the bag, but after it was over, I grabbed the laptop and took it from the bag.

"You can never be _too_ careful" I said as I crossed to the desk. I had checked this room for bugs every time I entered; it had become a habit now, something not worth mentioning really.

As I waited for the system to boot up, I gazed out of the window, seeing people enter the hotel and others leaving.

Two people caught my attention.

A man hidden behind a cloak and some form of hat, from this angle it was impossible to see anything of the man, no eyes no face, no nothing.

It was the peculiarity of the second person that intrigued me.

His skin was ghostly pale, a severe contrast to his dark hair and eyes. Both his hair and eyes seemed pure black, large bags under his eyes suggested he didn't sleep much at all.

His hair stuck out at odd angles, it seemed like it hadn't been brushed from a distance, however, upon closer inspection, it proved the hair was well taken care of, shiny and straight; it must be gravity-defying by nature not by lack of consolidation.

These people seemed like they didn't belong in a place like this.

The man who was not hiding his face was hunched over and had more of a shuffle in his step than a proper gait. He seemed like he was saying something to the other man, but I couldn't lip read, he didn't move his lips enough for me to zero in on him and know what he was saying. A technique I had learned…could this be…? "Gotcha!" I murmured.

My computer suddenly let out its opening jingle-like tune and my attention was diverted from the two men.

I turned to it and deciphered the codes I had set up that morning; they changed from day to day.

Curiosity got the better of me, I tapped into the hotel's security cameras. I viewed the lobby from behind the desk, seeing the two men cross the room, the hooded figure spoke quietly while the strange looking man stayed behind, hunched over with his index finger pressed to his lips, the other hand was shoved into his jeans pocket.

I had seen this man once or twice, never close up, never talked to him, but seen him.

I zoomed the camera onto the others face, using a few tricks of mine to brighten the picture. It made the quality crap, but… I saw the features of this man.

He was an old man, also with him, I knew him, I knew his face and he as linked to the same place as the dark haired man.

When they passed on from the lobby I switched the camera view off and moved onto other tasks.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter over with, if you reached it this far without ceasing reading, please drop me a review, just to give me the spark of hope that someone made it to the end of this chapter and maybe, just maybe, liked it. **

**Please! :)**


	4. What if?-Is this A?

**A/N Special thanks to hikari-hime 01, my first reviewer and favourite :D**

**Any questions, speculations or any sort of opinions are welcome in reviews.**

**Thank you for making it this far, you're all stars!**

* * *

I hacked into the police network, finding their XIV file quickly.

This laptop was the only one I would ever use for something like this; it couldn't be tracked, traced or bugged. I was constantly making modifications to it to ensure this fact.

Eleventh murder date: 15th June 2000,  
Body location: Side street off Mount Pleasant  
Found: 15th June 2000, 16:33pm  
Victim's Name: Unidentified  
Age: Approximately 20 years  
Occupation: N/A  
Cause of Death: Undetermined  
Additional Note: Only found due to Airisu Ango, who had found the body prior to its written found time. Only skeleton was found, ribs rearranged so they were twisted into XIV shape.

Report Note: Airisu Ango is the prime suspect at this moment in time, for she was the one who knew about the murder before the police found the body and the one who hinted at its location. Only the murderer would know this and not instantly phone the police to call the murder to attention. Police are searching for Ango and will arrest her once they find her. If Ango is not located, the public will be notified of the danger of this individual.

Report Compiled By: Nikoru Yamishi

Well, how lucky am I? But at least I have registered at this hotel with another alias, Jayne Freemen. I don't know what made me chose the name, it just popped into my head, and besides, she was one of my most used aliases; besides Airisu Ango, although, that name is used for other reasons, not just that it popped into my head at the specified time.

Suddenly, my computer beeped, showing a message that, 'you are under attack', with a frowning face on it. I had set these messages to inform me if anyone was trying to hack into my system.

The war is on!

I started typing like lightning; the poor computer had difficulty keeping up with my persistent tapping.

I found that the location was said to be LA, in America? This wasn't right; no one would want to hack into my system from America!

I started trying to decode the security on the invading party. I broke through one level just to find another. It was scarily similar to my own security system.

I couldn't get into the data files on the laptop, but I could send whoever it was a message.

'I know who you are! I know where you are! You will find nothing here of any use to you.'

I sent it but didn't stop typing, creating and recreating different security programmes on my computer to prevent the hacker from reaching my files and information.

'You're bluffing' the reply came.

I tapped a few more keys, turned on my phone, redirected the files onto it and a few other phones of mine. Then wiped the hard-drive of the computer and used it as a blank laptop.

'Clever,' the reply came; my screen had turned completely white, with the simple black text facing me.

'I am being 100% honest with you' I typed, the text instantly appearing on the screen.

'Is this A?' the text read.

'This is whoever you hacked yes'

'A then?'

'I would rather not answer that question L' I typed into the strange chat.

I saw the flashing line indicating his preparation to type.

'I expect this laptop to be destroyed within 24 hours'

'No chance' I defied,

'It's for my personal safety'

'you are the one who set up this little conversation, you're the one who pays for it' I smiled smugly as I typed into the blank page, the chat scrolling up or down with the amount of text written in it. And if I wanted to review something that was already sent, I moved the mouse and it moved the chat around, a very clever setup I must say.

'I do not trust your laptop to be impervious to bugs or people who are intent on gaining this kind of information.' the reply came swiftly.

'Yes however, my laptop is safe, the only one who can get into it or even attempt to is you and we both know how that went, it is your laptop/computer I do not trust, and if I should take it to the extent, this connection between our computers is fleeting, anyone could hack this and know what we said, I am planning to wipe all the data from my computer once more just in case you've tried something anyway, so no proof of this conversation will be left on this system. I refuse to destroy this laptop and you are unable to force me to.' my typing became hurried and the language was not to my usual standards, however, it conveyed the message clearly and showed him why my computer deserved to live longer.

'Room 12B' this was my hotel number, I won't let on that I know its right.

'You shouldn't give a stranger your room number'

'I never, I showed you I know where you are'

'Then you are wrong, I am not in a hotel I have a home'

'No'

'Yes' the conversation had become childish, but I wasn't going to let him know he was right.

'Answer your door'

'What?'

At this someone knocked at the door.

'Answer your door'

'Who is it?'

'Answer it' L wasn't going to say anything else?

Wait! I'd slipped up!

'There is no one at my door' I tried,

'Answer your door Miss Ango' failed apparently, dammit how did he know?

'Who is Miss Ango? Your friend isn't here no one is except me' I was clinging onto straws now, in the desperate hope that he wouldn't pick up on the truth.

'You are Miss Ango'

'My name is Connie' I entered the name of yet another of my aliases, 'Connie Hill'

'Connie Hill? The 21 year old, single woman, residence of 32 Church Road, North Ferriby? The house that doesn't exist? The woman who doesn't exist? Airisu Ango.' Dammit all to hell! He clearly knows my aliases well, but how? There's no way they could all have been traced back to me!

I gave up, standing up to answer the door, but I closed the laptop and placed it into its case, sealing up all the compartments of the bag and hiding it under the window, where there was a loose board in the wall, although, the impediment in the wall was undetectable by human eyes.

I opened the door and peeked around it. An old man stood there. "Hello?" I said.

"Good afternoon Miss Ango."

"I'm sorry; I think you have the wrong room…I'm Miss Freeman, not Miss Ango."

"My name is Watari." He stated disregarding my words.

Watari, the man who founded _the_ orphanage, _that_ _institute_, and the only one who knows how to contact L directly. Why was he here? What did they want with me now?

"Miss Freeman, please may I enter?"

I didn't want to accept, but at the same time, I didn't want to slam the door in his face. So my conclusion was to push the door open and walk into the room. Sitting cross legged on the edge of the bed.

He strode in, closing the door behind him. "We are under the impression that you have information regarding the XIV cases, information that you will only divulge in person."

I raised my voice as I said, "Information that you won't understand if you use wire taps and hidden cameras on your friend here." I wasn't talking to Watari now, but directly to L.

Watari clearly was told something and he stepped forwards. "If you show me I can relate it back to Andrew quickly with ease."

"I hate to seem rude, but it can't quite work like that." I figured now that I hadn't found them, they had found me; they knew where I was and came here to find me. He was playing this game well. "Besides, there is little point for Andrew to hide anymore I've already seen him enter this hotel, so his face is no longer hidden from me."

Watari's eyes flickered with a slight bit of shock. "I can assure you that you can divulge any information with me and I shall confer it to Andrew."

"Would it be possible for me to talk to him myself? Or is that out of the question as well? I can tell you have a laptop on you, I assume that is to contact him with. If he wants to know this information he must meet me in person because it's not something I can simply show to you and have you believe me instantly." I stared into the old man's eyes.

I then stared around the room looking for the Shinigami, but he was nowhere to be found.

I crossed to the window and stared out, seeing the faint sight of him flying through the air; I waved to him to come to me.

"Who are you signalling?" Watari asked.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." I turned back to face him. "May I speak with Andrew?"

Watari paused for a few moments, clearly listening to something.

After a few moments he pulled a laptop out of his long coat, how it fitted into it and stayed there soundly was beyond me.

He quickly set up the laptop; the screen flickered on to a white background with a single 'L' in black Old English Text MT font.

A digitally altered/filtered voice spoke to me. "Miss Ango" I had retired denying that it was me by now, "I am not going to meet with you, since I have no trust in you."

The Shinigami morphed through the wall and stood behind me.

"You have no trust in anyone except Wha-Watari, let me ask you: If I show you something unbelievable, will you let me come and explain it to you in person?"

The absurdity of the question seemed to confuse both L and Watari.

A few moments passed and in these moments, I crossed to a fruit bowl on the desk, taking a single, shiny-red apple from the assortment of various fruits.

Turning back to the laptop I started tossing it up and catching it once, then again and again with my right hand. I saw the amber eyes follow every movement of the apple. I smiled as I continued to toss it up and down.

"Fine" The voice gave into my taunting: withholding information gets to people most of the time, L was no exception.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this confusing, infuriating story :3**

**Review? **

**See you next chapter...**


	5. I am L, who could you be?

**A/N Because of the slight delay uploading the last chapter, i decided to upload this one straight after. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_hikari-hime 01: Thank you so much once again. You are the main reason this chapter has come straight after the last one, your comment just made me have to upload another chapter just for you. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic!_

* * *

I tossed the apple much higher, so it nearly hit the ceiling.

A flutter of leathery wings and the apple was snatched out of the air, yellow teeth tearing at the red flesh of the fruit.

Watari's eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

I can understand why, to anyone other than me, the apple would seem to be tearing itself apart. Until the Shinigami stuffed the core into its mouth, making the apple vanish completely.

"What was that?!" Watari's eyes couldn't get any wider than they were at that moment in time.

"I can only explain this once and you will not believe me unless I meet you myself." I said to the silent screen.

It was a long time until L spoke again. "Watari," The voice seemed shaky, even though it was filtered and altered, I could still detect the sudden shock and horror in it. "Bring Miss Ango to me immediately"

The screen flickered off again and Watari placed it back into his coat.

"Could you wait for me outside please?" I smiled at the man; he nodded and walked swiftly out of the room.

I turned to the Shinigami, "Please be nice, I know you don't want to do this, but you have to, for the wellbeing of many people, not that you care… how about this? I will give you more apples and other human food if you do this for me, ok?"

"Fine, fine I shall do this, but I can't guarantee that I will be nice."

"Try!" I demanded as I retrieved my bag from the wall.

Watari took me to another room, room 11D.

I don't think anyone knows why the rooms are names as such, it's not floors and rooms or anything, it's just sections of the hotel are A, B, C and D. Rooms are then numbered, it's a strange setup and one that takes a lot of getting used to.

When we entered, I saw that the room was brightly lit, although there was no one in it, or there _seemed_ nobody there.

A few corners and doorways led from the main room, there could very well be someone here, but hidden away somewhere.

Watari closed the door and I moved and placed my bag on the bed that was evident in the centre of the main room.

Humming to myself, I ignored the movements I heard around me.

I pulled on the right string and entered a different compartment; the fiddling with parts of the bag was a distraction because it was the sound waves that opened this compartment. I always started humming at the very beginning of opening my bag to make it seem a casual gesture of habit and nothing more.

I stared at the book for a second before reaching into the bag and tearing the corner from one of the white, lined pages of _the_ notebook.

I hastily closed the bag once more, knowing that all the security stages would instantly reset themselves.

I straightened up, turned around to see who was standing behind me.

"Miss Ango, I am L." He said clearly but quietly.

"I know,"

He seemed confused at this, but recovered quickly. "The apple, what happened?"

"Oh this?" I pulled out a simple Dairy Milk chocolate bar, unwrapped the sweet, broke off a chunk and held it out to the greyish figure behind me.

The chunk of chocolate was picked up out of my hand by the Shinigami, who stared at it curiously for a while.

"Hold onto it for now please" I said to him, "but don't worry, you can eat it soon."

"Who are you talking to?" L said curiously.

"I told you I would show you something unbelievable then explain it to you." I held the piece of paper in my fist; I didn't want him to touch it just yet.

"Explain it then, Miss Ango"

"It's a Shinigami." I whispered calmly but seriously to the man perched on a straight-backed wooden chair.

His eyes widened even more and then stared in amazement, then horror.

"You can eat it now" The chocolate was instantly thrown into the waiting mouth.

I gave him the rest of the chocolate, folding the wrapper and placing it in my pocket.

"A-a-a Shinigami?!" L did a sort of silent scream. Falling off his perch onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" I crossed to the dark-haired figure, which was still on the floor in silent horror.

I touched his shoulder and he hurriedly stood, stooped and staring through large, dark eyes.

"Show me the Shinigami!" He commanded sounding breathless with fright.

I held out the small piece of paper, "Touch it," he stared at the seemingly normal paper.

He held out his hand, wary of touching the paper.

I gently took his hand in mine, holding it palm-up, and gently placing the paper onto his skin.

He was still staring at the paper, then stared at me confused.

I stepped aside to reveal the Shinigami behind me.

His eyes, which were already wide, also unblinking, seemed to grow even wider.

"Chocolate is good!" The God of Death exclaimed, making L jump in shock.

"It talks?" He sounded confused, his voice barely louder than a mutter.

"It? I have a name human!" Shinigami rage!

L pressed his index to his lips as he thought about the situation.

"Ruddana" The Shinigami snapped.

"That paper, where did it come from?"

"The Shinigami World" I said.

"How did you acquire it?" He asked curiously.

"Rudda dropped it into the human world and I picked it up, being the first human to touch it, the notebook belongs to me and he is bound to me-"

"Notebook?" He cut in sharply.

"Yes, black notebook with the power to kill people." I smiled sweetly as I said the words.

"Where is it?"

I looked at my bag, "I keep it well hidden so people will not use it, ever. I will keep it until I die, I shall burn it before I die and therefore no one can ever use it… that reminds me." I crossed over to a fireplace; Watari followed me to light it for me.

As he reached down I touched his hand with the paper, before I tossed it into the growing fire. The flames burst upwards, engulfing the paper within seconds.

"Show me"

I sighed as I travelled back to my bag, humming gently as I did so.

Opening all the parts of the bag, I pulled out the Death Note hidden within it. He plucked it out of my hand using two fingers, holding it from the top of the book with his thumbs and index fingers.

He put it on a desk and started to flick through the blank pages. "Have you ever used this?" He asked while turning pages using his thumb and index finger.

"No I have never killed anyone. I don't plan to either, I hold onto it so no one else can get the opportunity to use it."

He turned back to the front and started reading the instructions written on the first page. "The human whose name is written in this note, shall die." He skimmed through the other rules silently. "Miss Ango, am I to determine that you believe that because some of the victims died of a heart attack, that this notebook is to blame?"

"Not _this _notebook no. Another notebook"

"There are others?"

"Oh yeah" Ruddana cackled, "loads!"

"Miss Ango, may I hold onto this notebook for a while? And I would prefer it if you stayed here for a while so I may be sure you are not the killer"

"I shall leave the notebook with you, but there is no need for me to stay here also. That book kills people, if it is with you, you can be sure it's not used for evil. Also, since there are no names written in that particular note, you can denote that there have been no murders committed using this book"

"How can I be sure you don't have another?"

"Because I have reason to believe there is only one other, and I am not the killer, if I was the killer, why would I give you the notebook and tell you all this instead of hiding away in the shadows and using it without your awareness?"

He stared at me. I wonder what was going on in his head. I then stooped and lifted my bag. "Thank you for your time, I shall go now,"

I strode away; L stared at Watari, the older man moved to prevent me from leaving.

"Watari's your alias right? I know you by another name and I would not like to ruin your disguise by using the wrong name"

"Yes my name is Watari"

"Ok then, please excuse me Watari"

"How do you know Watari?"

"If I said 'the same way you do', would you believe me?" Both stared for a moment, "I didn't think so" I scooted around Watari and exited the room swiftly.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! Hope questions have been raised in your minds after this chapter! **


End file.
